Delicate
by TheFlamingMockingjay
Summary: Percy is blowing Annabeth off and she gets very suspiscious. Funny what people will do when their minds are clouded with lies and paranoia. May be changed to rated M for a almost lemon in the second chapter
1. Introduction

_**Hey! This is a really sad fanfiction and reallly drawn out, so stick with me!**_

* * *

I've always been known for the good head on my shoulders. Always the girl doing the right thing or the smart thing. Guess I can thank my mother for that.

Now, I don't know what I am.

If you ask some people the answers will be less than satisfactory. Slut. Bitch. Whore. All are horrible horrible names, but are they true?

Absolutely.

All the events that lead up to this moment right now are proof.

I lean my head against the bathroom wall as another rack of sobs escape me. The past few months run through my head and I raise my hand, looking at the pills cupped inside. Every sensible part of me screams for me to put it down, to back away and get help.

Then again, I don't have the best reputation in the whole logic category.

_**Review please!**_


	2. The match

**_Thanks for sticking with me! I'm honestly proud of how long this is. Enjoy, my lovelies!_**

* * *

I remember the day clearly. It was bright sunny and I was feeling a bit lonely. I walked aimlessly around the camp until I saw Percy. Talking to one of the girls from the Aphrodite cabin. When he saw me approaching, he pressed a finger to his lips in thfe universal sign for _be quiet_. The girl giggled and scurried off.

A sudden need for him overtook me and I all but jumped into his arms and kissed him passionately. Finally I came up for air and Percy had this adorable dazed look on his face. He gently cupped my face with one of his strong hands, calloused from his training, and brought our lips together gently. He murmured how much he loved me, making me kiss him harder.

Eventually, a camper whistled and another yelled for us to get a room. Not liking the attention, I pulled away. Perce groaned and pouted. "Annabeth."

I matched his whine. "Percy."

I noticed the familiar glint in his eye just as he pushed me onto the grass. After struggling for few minutes, he pinned me beneath him. I groaned with annoyance. "Perce, let me go."

He leaned down until our faces were less than a millimeter from touching. "I'll never let you go, Annie." This lead to a very descriptive and passionate make-out session. He stopped and I moaned his name in what I admit was a very pitifully needy voice. Before I knew what was happening, he licked my cheek and sprang away into a dead sprint.

I struggled up onto legs like Jelly and screamed, "Perseus Jackson, I'm going to get you."

He threw a sly grin over his shoulder and jumped into the lake.

I stormed onto the dock. "Perce, that's cheating!"

His head popped above water. "Come and get me, Wise Girl."

Fine. He wanted me to come in? I'd do it in a way that played to my advantage.

I shook my hair out of its ponytail and yanked my shirt over my head. As I stepped out of my shorts I heard his shocked voice. "A-annie?"

I slipped into the water as seductively as I could and swam over to him. "Yes, Perce?"

I pull him against me and kissed him. I nearly froze when I felt his little friend but continued. He moaned and pulled me underwater, creating an air bubble around us. He gently layed me against the bottom and stroked my bare hips. I tugged at his shirt and his eyes widened. "A-are you sure, Annie?"

I nod, unable to form words, and, with his help, manage to get his shirt off. He reached behind me and fiddles with my bra until I finally just do it for him. He leans forward and kissed me softly, while fondling my breasts. I'm almost too lost in ecstacy to correctly undo his belt, but after a minute I shove his pants off of him. Soon, my panties are gone and there is nothing to stop us.

And, that's when the doubts crept in.

I mean, we were both eighteen, so it was perfectly legal. And there was no doubt that he was the man I wanted to marry. It was all so perfect, but I couldn't do it.

Just as he positioned himself in front of my entrance, I said, "Perce, stop."

He pushed some hair out of my face. "What's the matter, Love?"

I shake my head, thought I don't know why. "I-I'm so sorry, but I can't. I know what I said, but-"

He cuts me off. "It's alright, Annabeth. I'll wait forever if I have to." And, I honestly believed him. Because that's just how wonderful he was.

He rolled off of me and handed me what little clothing I had. We got dressed silently. Finally, I said, "Perce?"

He kissed my forehead. "What, Annie?"

"Will you stay here with me?"

Percy smiled and pulled me into his arms. We held each other for gods-know-how-long, Percy whispering the sweetest nothings into my ear.

"Spend the day with me tomorrow," I murmured sleepily.

I felt him tense. "I'm sorry, Babe. I can't"

Something pricked the back of my mind like a poisonous thorn. I sighed inwardly. "Why not?" My voice came out whiny and unattractive.

I could practically feel his nervousness. "I already promised to help Grover pick out a gift for his anniversary with Juniper. It's almost been three years." If there is one thing Percy could not do, it's lie. I didn't actually say anything, but the picture of him talking to that girl flashed through my mind.

"S'Okay," I put on my big girl smile, "But, we better get going. We've been down here for a while."

He kissed me softly. "Thanks for understanding."

He maneuvered the bubble to the surface. "You know I love you, don't you?"

My heart melted as I leaned up and kissed the tip of his nose. "Of course I do, Perce. And, I love you."

He sighed contently as I walked away towards the big house. I almost convinced myself that he wasn't cheating, but, of course, I was a very doubtful girl.

Man, I wish I knew just how wrong I was.

To clear my head, I got permission from Chiron to go out for a bit. I didn't really know where I was going, but, before I knew it, I found myself in Central park. It was where Perce and I had had our first date over a year ago.

I wandered around the trees for a bit before settling down in a bench, enjoying the hustle and bustle of New York. I laughed at the curious dogs chasing squirrels and frowned when a little boy was shoved by a bunch of older kids. I watched families and single people and businessmen pass by, all in their own little world.

My mind wandered far from where I am. Far away to a land of pleasant daydreams and happiness.

I was jerked rudely back to reality by someone plopping down next to me. Loudly. He sighed, stretching a pair of long legs in front of him. "Man, oh, man, is it _hot_ or what?"

I pointedly ignored him, in no mood for the kind of laughter that was sure to ensue.

He sighed a kind of sigh that I had heard often. A way-to-go-stupid-you-made-the-girl-mad kind of sigh. For a second I thought that maybe Percy had followed me and I looked over at the guy next to me. And couldn't look away.

Percy was handsome in a cute mischievous child way. This guy was movie star hot. His jaw was strong and his eyes the clearest shade of blue. Bulging biceps pulled his red t-shirt taut and his body was far more muscular than my boyfriend's.

I now think of these thoughts as the match that started the fire.

He scooted a bit closer and boldly grabbed my hand. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's just not every day that I get to meet one of the prettiest girls in New York."

I should've told him right then and there that I had a boyfriend. There were so many things I should've done. Anything but what I did. "You think I'm pretty?" I gush in an uncharacteristic way and fiddle with my hair.

He nods and smiles a million-watt grin that would make even the most sensible girl fall to her knees. "Absolutely. And I bet your name is every bit as beautiful as you are." It's not like Percy never complimented me. Actually, not a day went by where he didn't tell me how beautiful I was and how lucky he felt.

I surprised myself by answering. "I'm Annabeth Chase and far smarter than you'll ever hope to be." A coy grin stretched across my face. _What the fuck, Annabeth? You have Percy, only the most sensitive and brave boy you've ever met._

The guy laughed and raised an eyebrow. "Well, brilliantly beautiful Annabeth Chase, my name's Ryan Young and you're probably right."

I chuckle. "I'm always right." I look down at my watch. Percy had gotten it for me as a birthday present since I was always asking him the time. My heart ached at the thought of him. I jumped when I noticed the time. "Shit! I gotta go!"

He pulls out a pen and scribbles something on my hand. With a hopeful expression, he says, "Call me if you're feeling lonely."

_Sorry, but I'm seeing someone. I've got a boyfriend that I love more than anything in the world. I'm dating the sweetest guy and his name is Percy. _I should've said any of those things, but, almost like a girl possessed, I smiled sweetly and said, "We'll see" as I walked away.

_**Review review review!**_


	3. An unlikely friendship

_**So, a few of you listened and reviewed. Kudos to you. As for the other 300+, I truly appreciate the peasant-like quality of your total and irreversible sucking. Not. **_

_**Anywho, IN this chapter you will meet two very special people. They are 100% real, live human beings. Well, maybe not human. They are bloggers, after all.**_

_**As for the reviews, I am thankful that some of you are able to understand the utter hypocrisy of the human mind that I applied in my writing.**_

The next day, when I woke up, I honestly thought that maybe it was all just a dream. But a feeling of guilt resided over me, and underneath that was a feeling of indifference. Like, maybe this was just meant to be.

And, I hated that I was questioning my whole three year relationship with Percy and another four years before that. I wanted to cry and sob, to confess to Percy and hope he forgave me. But, a part of me craved for him to feel the pain he was causing me.

It was sick and I knew it. But, love can destroy as easily as it can build up.

Percy knocked on my door just as I was getting out of bed. Hayley, the only person left in the cabin, winked at me and went to the bathroom. I didn't catch the word spoken beneath her breath, but it sounded like "Percabeth". _What a strange girl, _I thought. _Always squealing about something ridiculous like ships. What's so special about a boat? _

Percy pulled me into his usual kiss- passionate but surprisingly gentle at the same time.

I grinned up at him. "I thought you had to meet Grover today?"

He sighed. "Sorry, Love. I just wanted to see you before I left." His face was so sincere and regretful that my guilt tripled.

I snuggled closer to his chest. "I wish you didn't have to."

He pulled away and kissed my cheek. "I know, Wise Girl. But we can spend all of tomorrow together."

I look up hopefully at him. "Promise?"

His big green eyes overflowed with love and promise. "On the Styx."

I grin contently as he left the room. Hayley walked back in as she scooped her blonde hair into a ponytail and pushed up her glasses. She sent me a sympathetic look as she said, "Hey, don't worry. You two are perfect for each other. Nothing is going on."

I scowled and snapped, "What do you know about love, hairbrain Hayley?" I immediately felt bad. She must have known that everyone called her that, though.

She grabbed her book and stormed over to the door. "Because I know what a man in love looks like, dicklicker."

"Hayley, I-" but she was already gone.

_Great. _I thought half-heartedly, _just add her to my ever-growing guilt._

I stormed over towards the woods, feeling many emotions at once. Can you guess who I ran into?

That's right. Grover Underwood.

"Grover!" I shrieked.

He made a confused face and shrieked back in an extremely girly voice, "Annabeth!"

"W-where's Percy?" The doubts crept in, blinding my sight and numbing my hearing.

He shrugged and bit into the zipper on his hoodie. "Dunno. I think he went into the city."

I wanted to cry, to scream, to do something. Grover trotted off and left me alone in the trees. Never before had I felt so sad, so broken. I had believed that he was cheating on me.

I needed to talk to someone. Anyone. I couldn't talk to Chiron or Grover. They were far too male for that. Thalia was away with the hunters. Many of my friends at camp were either too busy or dead.

Feeling dejected, I walked around camp, letting my feet guide me. Not paying attention, I ran into a red-head from the Apollo cabin. I think her name was Kirsten. She was known friends with Hairbrain Hayley.

"Sorry bout that." I held out my hand to help her up from her place on the ground.

She just dusts off her t-shirt and cocks her head to the side. "Rough day?"

I nod and pull my hair back into a ponytail. "Yeah. Did Hayley tell you?"

She frowned slightly. "Yeah, and it was really deuce-y of you to call her hairbrain Hayley."

"I know and I'm really sorry."

I was not prepared for what she did next; She slapped me hard across the face. "And, now you are forgiven," she said as she linked my arm through mine. "C'mon. I know just what you need."

She led me back into the woods. We traveled for a few minutes before finally reaching a large clearing. Hayley was lounging against a tree eating an apple with a book propped in her lap. She looked up and tossed another apple to Kirsten, who promptly proceeded to fail at catching. "Bad throw!"

Hayley just shrugged and continued in her book. Without looking up she asked, "So, you slapped her?"

"How'd you know that?" I asked incredulously.

She dog-eared her page and set the book down. _Paper Towns _by John Green. "There's a red mark on your face, asshat."

Clearly, she had not completely forgiven me. I mean, they _high-fived _ each other as Kirsten walked over to a stump and pulled out two granola bars. When she saw my puzzlement, she said, "it was a bitch, but I finally convinced some of the draids to help. Guess they like outcasts." Once again, I sorta pitied them.

She handed me one and went to go sit on a blanket next to Hayley. Spreading her arms wide, she shouted, "WELCOME TO THE CIRCLE!"

I giggled at that as Hayley added, "A place forbidden to all peasants."

My eyes widened with realization. "So you guys don't hate me?"

They found this funny. "'Course we don't hate you. Sure you can be a crazy bitch, but you can also be super cool," Hayley said. "Besides, If Mom likes you, so can I."

I lean back into the grass and sigh. I can practically hear Hayley's eye roll. "What's up, trollop?"

I raise my head. "Trollop?"

She shrugs. "Answer the question."

I roll over onto my stomach and bury my face in the surprisingly sweet grass. "I'm afraid Percy is cheating on me."

They both came up beside me, each on opposite sides, and nudged my shoulders. "Percy loves you, Annabeth. You've got to trust that whatever the reason he's lying- and yes I already know that he lied- he did it for you." Kirsten smiled at me and I was surprised at how easily I returned it.

Besides," Hayley said as she threw her arm around me, "Who needs men?"

Suddenly, we all burst into giggles and then full-on laughter and I'm thinking, _I could get used to this._

_**I'm pretty sure that by now it goes without saying that you as a reader is obligated to review. If you are interested, you can follow me on tumblr ( .com), or you can follow Hayley ( .com) or Kirsten ( .com).**_


End file.
